Coming Out
by Asukaforever92
Summary: As she prepares to introduce Sam to her family, Luna recalls the story of discovering her sexuality and coming out. One-shot.


A/N: Hello everybody, I present my first Loud House story. I wanted to do this since I really got into The Loud House. I absolutely love Luna x Sam and as a bisexual myself it is good to see such a wonderful representation.

Disclaimer: The Loud House

Luna Loud was normally not someone who got nervous. An up and coming rock star, she was used to playing in front of crowds and she had a big family to support her if anything went bad. However, introducing your new girlfriend to your family would make anyone nervous. As Sam turned her car onto Franklin Avenue, the brunette rocker felt a growing lump in her throat.

"Wow, you don't look well." noted Sam concerned.

Luna let out a sheepish laugh.

"I'm fine dude." replied Luna.

"Come on Lunes. I know something is wrong." noted Sam.

Luna blushed at the pet name.

" _We're just as bad as Lori and Bobby._ " thought Luna embarrassed.

Luna then placed her fist over her mouth and cleared her throat.

"It's fine." said Luna, unconvincingly.

"Don't lie to me." replied Sam.

Luna wanted to change the subject and saw her opening.

"My place is here on the right. It's the one with the kite and Frisbee on the roof." said Luna.

Sam chuckled at this.

"Hey, get ready." warned Luna.

An idea suddenly came to Sam.

"Are you worried about your family?" asked Sam.

"No. Of course not." answered Luna, clearly lying.

Sam pulled over and stopped in front of the Loud House.

"Sam, let's get going." said Luna.

"First, I want you tell me what's going on." replied Sam.

Luna let out a long sigh.

"You got me." confessed Luna.

"Does your family know?" asked Sam concerned.

"Oh yeah." answered Luna.

* * *

It was six months before the secret admirer affair. It was a frigged winter day in Michigan and outside the ground was coated in a blanket of fresh snow. At Royal Wood High School, the morning brought about a new day of classes for the teenage students of the small town. Luna Loud was seated in her homeroom tapping her pencil on her desk in boredom when the teacher cleared his throat.

"Everybody, we've got a new student." said the male teacher.

A blonde girl with a teal streak in her hair entered the classroom.

"Yo. My name is Sam." said the girl.

Luna froze in place and felt her heart beginning to race.

"My family just moved her. I'm a big rock fan with my favorites being SMOOCH and of course Mick Swagger." explained Sam.

"Have a seat next to Miss Loud. I know everyone will make you feel welcome." said the teacher.

Sam walked over and sat to the right of Luna.

"Hey." said Sam.

"Hello." replied Luna nervously.

"What's your name?" asked Sam.

"Luna Loud." answered the brunette nervously.

* * *

Luckily for Luna, the teacher quickly got the attention of the class and soon the school day began. In her entire life, Luna had never been more grateful for school. The day went by as normal with Luna giving an the occasional glance toward Sam. When lunch rolled around, Luna was grateful for the reprieve until she noticed Sam sitting with her friends.

"Hey Luna, we invited Sam to eat with us." noted one of Luna's friends.

Luna gulped and tried to stay calm.

"That's fine. She's cool." agreed Luna.

Luna sat down and began to eat.

"So Luna, you're from a big family." mused Sam.

"I'm the third of eleven. All girls except or my little bro Lincoln." confirmed Luna.

"That must be crazy." said Sam.

"Yeah. But, I wouldn't have it any other way." shrugged Luna.

Luna did her best to remain calm, but felt her heart racing.

"Luna, is it true you've got a roadie?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Chunk's a cool dude." answered Luna.

"I've never met anyone as rockin' as you." stated Sam.

Luna began sweating so much she found it difficult to hold onto her fork.

"I hope we can hang you sometime." said Sam.

"So do I." replied Sam.

* * *

Luna felt a bit better as the rest of the day went by. Luna couldn't get her mind of Sam and didn't understand why this was. Once the bell rang, Luna got up and was eager to go home. Luna left as quickly as she could claiming she needed to go home to her family. Luckily, her friends understood knowing her large family. As she left the high school, Luna heard a female voice calling her name. Fortunately, as far as Luna was concerned, it wasn't Sam.

"Hey Tabby." said Luna relieved.

"I wanted to return your lucky pick." said Tabby.

Tabby returned Luna's lucky pick to her.

"Did it work?" asked Luna.

"Totally. I passed my social studies test so I can keep rockin' out." answered tabby relieved.

"Glad to help." sighed Luna.

"What's wrong?" asked tabby concerned.

"It's an adult thing." answered Luna.

"I can handle it." replied Tabby determined.

" _I can't tell my sisters, they'd only get involved._ " thought Luna.

Luna thought and decided she needed to talk to someone.

"There's this new student Sam and I got these weird feelings..." began Luna.

"Do you like him?" asked Tabby teasingly.

"Sam is a girl." answered Sam.

Tabby was surprised by this.

"I didn't know you where a lesbian." mused Tabby.

"I'm not. I do like guys." said Luna, waving her hands, "But Sam..."

"Maybe you're bisexual." mused Tabby.

Luna thought about it.

"Maybe you're right." realized Luna.

"There's nothing wrong with that." said Tabby.

"I know that, but I just don't know anymore." sighed Luna.

* * *

Luna left and headed home. She cancelled any plans she had making up an excuse. She told her friends and Chunk she was spending time with her family. Luna told her family her friends had cancelled on her Luna spent most of the night in her room strumming her guitar and kept up a facade at dinner which fooled her family into thinking everything was fine. After dinner, she followed Lincoln to his room.

"Hey Linc, can we talk?" asked Luna.

"Sure." answered Lincoln.

The two entered his room and shut the door.

"What's up?" asked Lincoln, getting on his bed

Luna leaned against the door and sighed.

"I have romantic feelings for a girl." answered Luna.

Lincoln clearly hadn't expected this.

"But, I seem to recall you having a crush on my tutor." noted Lincoln.

Lincoln dared not mention Hugh's name unless he wanted his sisters (and father) to freak out.

"Yeah and I do like guys." replied Luna confused.

"So you can't be gay." mused Lincoln.

"The term for a female homosexual is a lesbian." said Luna.

"So you're not a lesbian then." corrected Lincoln.

"You're friend Clyde has two dads and that's why I wanted to talk to you." said Luna.

"That makes sense." shrugged Lincoln.

"Plus, you're an awesome brother." added Luna smiling.

Lincoln smiled at this.

"Oh geez." said Lincoln blushing.

Luna smile vanished and a look of concern returned.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." said Luna.

"Nothing is wrong with you." replied Lincoln sympathetically.

"But, Lincoln I am romantically attracted to a chick but, I'm also attracted to guys." said Luna.

"The 'B' in LGBT stands for bisexual." noted Lincoln.

"So?" asked Luna.

"A bisexual is someone who is attracted to guys and girls." answered Lincoln.

"Oh damn. I totally forgot about bisexuality." said Luna, smacking her forehead.

"Maybe, you're bisexual." proposed Lincoln.

"I think you might be right." mused Luna.

"Does anyone else know?" asked Lincoln.

"No." answered Luna.

"We'd all be here for you." noted Lincoln.

Luna didn't answer.

"I can gather everyone downstairs." said Lincoln.

"Maybe" replied Luna uncertain.

Lincoln held his sister's hand.

"I'll be with you Luna." stated Lincoln.

Luna smiled at this.

"Thanks little bro." replied Luna gratefully.

* * *

Lincoln gathered the rest of the family downstairs around the couch. Lori, Leni and Luan where seated on the couch. Lucy was at her favorite position on the left arm of the couch. Lana, Lola and Lisa where sitting in front of the couch. Lynn Sr. and Rita, holding Lily, where standing behind the couch. Lynn Jr. was on the nearby chair. Finally, Lincoln and Luna came down.

"I have something to say." said Luna anxiously.

"Make it literally quick. I'm missing on texting Bobby Boo-Boo Bear." said Lori.

"Plus, I should return to my lab to prevent an explosion." added Lisa.

Luna took a deep breath.

"What I need to say is very important." began Luna.

Luna felt herself began to sweat rapidly.

"Come on." sighed Lynn Jr.

"This isn't easy for her." replied Lincoln.

"I...I...I..." stammered Luna.

"Just literally spit it out." sighed Lori.

Luna gulped nervously and felt her knees wobble.

"I can't do this." said Luna softly.

Luna suddenly felt something grab her hand. Looking down, she saw it was Luna.

"I'm here for you." whispered Lincoln.

"Thanks bro." whispered Luna.

"Luna that's sick! He's your brother!" cried Lynn Jr.

Luna's face became as red as a tomato at the accusation.

"I'm not dating my brother!" exclaimed Luna embarrassed.

Lincoln looked away, with his own face red from embarrassment.

"I'm...bi." revealed Luna.

"Oh! What did you get?" asked Leni.

"No. I don't mean that." answered Luna.

"I believe our sister is saying she is of a bisexual orientation." noted Lisa.

"Yup." confirmed Luna nervously.

"Oh honey. We'll love you matter what." said Rita.

"Exactly. Nothing will change that." agreed Lynn Sr.

Luna smiled relieved her parents supported her.

"That is literally your business and if anyone messes with you I'll turn them into a human pretzel." said Lori.

"Thanks." replied Luna, with a chuckle.

"Like, there's totes nothing with being bisexual." said Leni.

Lisa then cleared her throat.

"A person's sexual orientation is determined by genetics so discriminating against you based on your sexual orientation would be foolhardy." said Lisa.

Luna gave her little sister a blank look causing Lisa to sigh.

"You where born that way and I accept you." explained Lisa.

"Thanks little dude." replied Luna.

"What's bisexual?" asked Lola.

"I don't know." answered Lana.

"It means I'm into dudes and chicks." said Luna.

"That's it." replied Lana surprised.

"Oh the naivety of youth." said Lisa.

"You're still our sister." shrugged Lola.

"Luna..." began Lucy.

Luna nearly jumped into the ceiling surprised by Lucy.

"I too accept you." said Lucy.

"Thanks Luce." sighed Luna.

"Poo poo!" declared Lily, showing her support.

"Lynn, you've been quite." noted Luna.

"I'm cool with it. There have been tons of great LGBT athletes in history including the legendary tennis player Billie Jean King and Olympic gold medalist Caitlyn Jenner. I've got no problem with your sexuality." shrugged Lynn Jr.

"Thanks." said Luna.

This left one sister left - the family comedian.

" _Is Luan homophobic? Does she not want to be my roommate anymore?_ " asked Luna nervously.

"How can you tell if someone is bisexual?" asked Luan.

Luna was unsure how to answer.

"You check their _Bifi_!" declared Luan.

Luan laughed while the rest of her family groaned. All except Lynn Sr. who snickered.

"So, I take it you accept my sexuality." mused Luna.

"Of course." shrugged Luan.

"Thanks God. I was actually kind of worried." confessed Luna.

The entire Loud family hugged Luna.

"We're literally your siblings and we'll always love you." said Lori.

* * *

As Luna finished, the two girls existed the car.

"That's so sweet. Your family is amazing." said Sam, choked up.

"Yeah they are." agreed Luna.

The two shared a kiss.

"Get a room Loud!" called Mr. Grouse.

* * *

The two girls laughed and walked to the Loud house. The two girls held hands the entire way. They reached the front door and Luna opened it. Inside, the house was chaotic as normally with sisters fighting, Luan reciting jokes, Lynn tossing her football and topped off with an explosion from Lisa. Luna sighed expecting nothing less from her sibling even knowing Sam would be visiting. To Luna's relief, the blonde girl simply laughed.

"You're house is rocking." said Sam.

Before she could reply, Luna heard a stampede and noticed all ten siblings racing down stairs. Lincoln was holding Lily.

"I gotta admit, Luna literally has good taste." mused Lori.

"Your fashion is totes adorable! I love the streak in your hair!" declared Leni.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Luan.

Luan and Sam shook Luan's hand, but Luan sprayed Sam in the face with water from her flower.

"Gotcha!" laughed Luan.

"You into sports?" asked Lynn.

Before Sam could answer, Lucy arrived startling Sam.

"I can read your future." offered Lucy.

Sam suddenly felt someone grab her right arm.

"As a lovely lady, I am sure you'd love to take part in my tea party." said Lola.

Sam felt someone grab her left arm.

"No way! She'd much rather play in the mud!" declared Lana.

As the twins began to fight, Lisa approached clearing her throat.

"i would like to request a stool sample." requested Lisa.

Lincoln sighed and handed Lily to Leni.

"Guys! Sam is Luna's girlfriend! We need to step back and make her feel welcome!" declared Lincoln.

As the sisters stopped agreeing with Lincoln. As they did, Rita and Lynn Sr. arrived.

"Oh you must be Sam. Nice to meet you." said Rita.

"Can you stay for dinner?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Sure." answered Sam.

The Louds headed to the dinning room leaving Sam and Luna.

"i'm so sorry." said Luna exasperated.

"It's fine. I like your family." replied Sam.

Luna smiled as she and her girlfriend shared a kiss.

A/N: That is the end of my story. As a bisexual myself, I know how scary it is coming out (my parents where accepting) and so I based this slightly on my experience. I hope you liked this and I do plan on doing more Loud House stories so I hope you check them out. Thanks and please review.


End file.
